1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device configured in consideration of protection against dust and water.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a dustproof and waterproof structure of a fan device, there are known configurations as those disclosed in JP-UM-B-3165612 and JP-A-2013-188091. In JP-UM-B-3165612, a fan device configured to have waterproof and dustproof functions by installing a stator unit in a sealing space of a housing is disclosed. In JP-A-2013-188091, a fan device configured to have waterproof and dustproof functions by a shield case that covers a stator and is made of a non-magnetic material is disclosed.
Since a housing of JP-UM-B-3165612 is configured to be fitted between a shaft cylinder and an inner peripheral wall of a stator unit, the shape of the housing is complicated. Further, in order to fit the housing between the shaft cylinder and the stator, the housing requires high dimensional accuracy and rigidity. Since a shield case of JP-A-2013-188091 is fixed by an outer periphery of a bearing liner and a claw part of a base, high dimensional accuracy and rigidity may be required.
The structure of JP-UM-B-3165612 or JP-A-2013-188091 may be problematic in that a member for performing a dustproof function requires high dimensional accuracy and rigidity, so that manufacturing cost thereof is high.